Intertwined Destinies
by DorianAegrus
Summary: Annabeth has been working for Gaea the entire time, and Percy wishes to die. He becomes a god, and is sent off to join the Hunters. Typical pertemis. Lemons later on. My first Fanfic, so please review! I suck at summaries! THIS STORY IS OVER! SO IS THIS ACCOUNT! GO TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT TezraDMar FOR MY STORIES! I WILL BE WRITING FROM THAT ONE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**A/N: Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic, so please leave criticism and review. Anyways, it is a Pertemis story, so if you don't like it, leave. Rated T for now, might be rated M later on. Minor OoC, a couple OC's, Post-HoO. So, uh, yeah, review!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own PJO or HOO!**

**Percy's POV**

"Come on Annabeth, we're almost there." I said, holding up Annabeth's weight. We were so close to the Doors of Death, and we could finally leave this damned place. **(A/N: Hehe Pun.)** We reached the last rise, and the sight before me would scar me for the rest of my life. Hundreds, if not thousands, of monsters were waiting at us at the Doors. I saw dracaena, hellhounds, Cyclopes, hell there was even a couple drakons. And to top it all off, my old buddy the Minotaur was waiting for me at the front.

"Great." I muttered to myself. "I have to kill him again."

The monsters finally noticed us, and they charged, the Minotaur at the front brandishing his Omega shaped axe. I pulled out Riptide, and prepared to fight.

I was a demon, flowing through a dance of death. Monster dust surrounded me like a miniature tornado, and all that came before my blade inevitably died. I only had one objective. Reach the Doors. I wasted no time fighting. A quick slash here, a stab there, never straying from my path to the Doors. The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, but in retrospect was probably only about fifteen minutes, but I finally reached the doors. I looked over and saw that Bob had joined the fighting along the way, but I didn't know when.

"Hi Percy!" Bob said cheerfully. "I'm here to make sure you make it upstairs alright. As he said this, he bashed another monster with his broom.

"Okay… I guess." I said, bewildered on how he got down here.

I pressed the button to go up, and the doors opened. "Here, I'll help you in." I said to Annabeth, setting her down inside the elevator.

I turned around to press the button to close the doors.

"Thanks," She sneered. "For getting me here in time to kill you." As she said this, I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Why…" I whispered.

Annabeth sat up. "I've been working for Gaea this entire time you idiot. And you had let me in on all your strategies, and were stupid enough to jump into Tartarus to 'rescue' me." She laughed cruelly. "I never actually loved you, although it did allow you to give me information you would never give other people."

She walked out of the elevator and pressed the button to bring me up. "Don't worry," She said. "That wound is most likely not fatal. I want you to live, so you can feel the pain I caused you. Bye Percy, and have fun."

And with that, I blacked out.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I woke up on the Argo II, wondering how I got here. Little flashes kept coming back to me: _Annabeth, telling me she worked for Gaea. That she never loved me. The Doors closing. Me rising up to the surface. Seeing the final battle with Gaea. Killing Porphyrion. The fight with Gaea. I dealt the killing blow. Blacking out again. _

I got out of bed, and winced. My entire body hurt, specifically where Annebeth stabbed me. _Annabeth._ "_That bitch."_ I thought to myself. "_I'll kill her."_

Just then, Piper walked in, carrying a plate of food. Her eyes widened. "By the gods, you're awake!" She screamed, dropping the food and giving me a bear hug.

"What do you mean 'I'm awake'?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked.

"No, I don't"

"Percy, you've been out for almost a week. We're back in New York, at Camp Half-Blood."

Wow. I had really been asleep for a long time. But that meant I could finally see my mom again. I put on a shirt, ran outside, and started to climb down to camp.

"Percy, where are you going?" Piper shouted.

"To see my Mom!"

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Mom?" I questioned, knocking on the door. No response. Again. I had been trying for five minutes. And I was worried. I decided that something was wrong, and I kicked down the door. I screamed.

Mom and Paul were lying on the floor, dead. Their bodies were mangled to the point where I could hardly tell who was who. Blood was splattered everywhere, except for on the table, where a piece of paper was. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_I see you have gotten to my gift. I consider it revenge for what you did to my patron. Have fun with the rest of your life, and remember who gave it to you. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Annabeth_

I stared in shock. No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pure hatred and pain. Annabeth did this. I had nothing left to live for. Even my friends had left me, to go after my bastard half-brother, Simon. This was the final straw. I picked myself off the floor, and walked out the door.

I headed straight to the Empire State building, and walked to the chairman.

"Give me the key to the 600th floor." I growled.

He laughed at me. "There is no 600th floor kid! Are you feeling alright? I-"

I cut him off by grabbing him by the throat and pulling him across the desk. "Listen here. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am going to get up to Olympus one way or another, and you get to choose whether it is over your dead body or not."

He gulped and handed me the key. I let go of him and limped straight to the elevator. _Green Day _was playing, reminding me about another person I had lost. The door dinged, and I stepped off and on to Olympus, and started walking directly towards the Throne Room. All of the Minor gods and nymphs were staring at me. I probably looked like shit. I finally arrived at the Throne Room, and opened the doors.

All the arguing ceased the second I walked in. "What are you doing here!" Zeus yelled. "We are in a Council-" he stopped talking when he saw the look in my eyes.

"I have a request, and I feel you should grant it." I stated.

Zeus thought about it for a second. "Very well. Since you did kill Gaea, I shall listen to your request.

I took a deep breath. "Kill Me."

**Well? How was it? Please review and tell me, I really want tips on how to make this better. So, uh Yay! Review, I should have the next couple chapters up by next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Life Becomes Even Worse

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back for the second chapter. Also it has come to my attention from Anaklusmos15 that my story has the same pairing/title as another story. This was NOT intentional. The name sprung to mind and I liked it. Also, Annabeth's a bitch and I really like Pertemis stories, so I wrote one. Also, I am well aware that the first chapter sucked, it's just I needed a place to start from and I am trying to get to the main story. When I get a better idea how to right it, I will update. Thanks again, please review, and let the Second Chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own PJO, or HoO, I'm also not Rick Roirdan… *sobs* *runs to room and cries***

_Chapter 2: A new god, a new beginning_

Last Time

All the arguing ceased the second I walked in. "What are you doing here!" Zeus yelled. "We are in a Council-" he stopped talking when he saw the look in my eyes.

"I have a request, and I feel you should grant it." I stated.

Zeus thought about it for a second. "Very well. Since you did kill Gaea, I shall listen to your request.

I took a deep breath. "Kill Me."

Now

Artemis' POV (YAY!)

I was shocked. He _wanted to die._ Why would he want to do that? He has so much to live for, A girlfriend, his family, his life at camp…No, he couldn't have. He couldn't have done that to the daughter of Athena…

I cleared my throat. "But what about Annabeth?" I asked.

His eyes filled with pain and tears started to flow freely._ I KNEW it! He is just like all other men! Always lying, always cheating, never staying faithful! And to think I thought he was different…_

"I knew it! How could you do that to Annabeth! She loved you, and you chased after some other girl who had a nice body, and left her in the dust!" I said furiously.

"You did WHAT?" Roared Athena. There. That's what he deserves.

Everyone was looking at him, with either revulsion or sadness. Even his dad looked angry at his son. Serves Percy right. That lying bastard.

Suddenly, he turned, and looked me dead in the eye. I was scared of what I saw there. He looked insane, like he couldn't live anymore. No wonder he wanted to die. He clenched his hands, turned away, and roared, "ENOUGH!"

Percy's POV

I was shocked. Artemis thought I _cheated_ on Annabeth? Me? My fatal flaw is loyalty dammit, I shouldn't be getting this crap. Her words angered everyone else. Athena roared at me asking what I did to her daughter. All the other gods looked at me with disgust. Even my dad was mad. I couldn't take it anymore. The last week's emotions flooded through me, and I snapped. I turned towards Artemis and let her see just what was happening to me. I looked right into her beautiful silver orbs and let lose my emotions. Wait. Her beautiful silver orbs. No. I can't fall for a maiden goddess. Keyword maiden. Besides, I'm not ready for another relationship yet. I turned away and I roared, "ENOUGH!"

"How dare you people accuse me of cheating on Annabeth? My goddamn fatal flaw is loyalty! I swear by the River Styx that all information I will now give is true. Annabeth has been working for Gaea since the Titan War. She stabbed me in the back, and left me to die after she shoved me through the Doors of Death. I'm not even sure how I slew Gaea or the giants. I can't even remember most of the battle. I woke up on the Argo II over Camp Half-blood. I jumped off the elevator, and ran to go see my parents. I found this note waiting for me."

I handed it to Athena. She picked it up, and as she read it, her face slowly drained of color, until she was deathly white and trembling from shock.

"What does it say, Athena?" I asked her. "Go on, read it! Read what your daughter did to me! Tell everyone!"

"Athena, read the note. Now." My dad said murderously.

With a trembling voice, she read the note to the council.

_Dear Percy,_

_I see you have gotten to my gift. I consider it revenge for what you did to my patron. Have fun with the rest of your life, and remember who gave it to you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Annabeth_

"Well that's not bad at all. She gave you a gift. And her patron is Athena, and you have done nice things for her, so it was good revenge. Nothing is wrong right Athena?" My dad asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. But he knew what the gift was. He just didn't want to believe it.

"I- I'm so sorry Percy. I can't believe she would do this." Athena sobbed.

"Congratulations! You have guessed the right answer! Your daughter killed my parents! You won the guessing game!" I shouted like a game host, venom dripping from my voice.

"No. No. It can't be. Not Sally and Blowfish! No! It isn't possible. This is all your fault Athena! Yours and your damn daughters!" Poseidon raged. "That is the final straw! From now on, neither you nor any of your children are allowed into my domain. If I find them there, they shall die."

Artemis' POV

His information hit me like a slap from Gaea herself. A women broke a _man's _heart? Impossible. But he swore on the Styx. It had to be true. I immediately found myself being drawn to Percy, and I decided I would try to help him in any way I could. Then Athena read the note. I was shocked. She betrayed him, never loved him, and then _killed his parents?_ That bitch. She's a disgrace to the female sex. The more I heard, the more I felt drawn to Percy. He has been through more than most of my Hunters, and the roles were reversed for him. I was snapped out of my inner debate by Zeus roaring, "Enough! Poseidon and Athena, resolve this conflict elsewhere." They both grumbled, but sat down and glared at each other. "We must now get to the matter at hand. All in favor of killing Percy?"

Ares' hand shot up, as well as Hermes' and Athena's. Also Percy's, but nobody paid attention to it.

"Alright then. Perseus, you shall not die today."

Percy's POV

I was shocked. I felt betrayed. They wouldn't kill me. I was so focused on that fact I failed to notice the debate raging around me, up until Zeus threw his master bolt into the air.

"Very well then. Do any deny that Perseus is worthy?" Zeus thundered. **(A/N: Hehe more puns.)**

I was looking at him with growing suspicion. _No. They couldn't be offering me that… could they?_

My question was answered in the form of Zeus asking, "Good. Good. Perseus Jackson, do you accept our gift of godhood?"

My eyes widened. They _were _offering me godhood. Zeus was looking at me with a look that said, "Don't you dare refuse again or ask for something else."

I gulped. "Yes, I accept your generous offer Lord Zeus."

The second the words left my mouth, they all started chanting in Ancient Greek, but I could obviously translate it. It went along the lines of, "_By the power bestowed within us, the Twelve Olympians, we hereby grant Godhood to Perseus Jackson, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, The Minotaur's Bane, and Savior of Olympus. Rise now, as a new God and let the Fates decide your power."_

As they finished chanting a searing pain filled my body, bringing me to my knees. It was like getting dipped in the Styx with a million tiny little cuts on my body, then having all of those little cuts cauterized separately by lightning, then stomped on by a giant. It went on for what seemed like hours, then stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt stronger. More powerful. I turned over my wrist. Sure enough, the vein there had a slight golden tint. Ichor was flowing through my veins. Out of nowhere, the Fates popped into the room and shouted, "All hail, Perseus Jackson, Major God of Loyalty, Time, The betrayed, Swordsmanship, Sentinels, and Storms!"

I stood up, and immediately fell down again, too dizzy to even think of trying to discern direction. When it finally went away, Zeus was looking down at me uncomfortably, and Artemis was furious. Gods, she was so beautiful when she was angry. I shook my head and looked around. My dad was beaming with pride, Ares was grinning and smacking his fist into his hand in a threating gesture, and Aphrodite was giving me a sly look and a smirk. Oh gods. She knew.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Well, know that that is over with, we need to decide what to do with you. And I think we have the perfect place to put you. Artemis is very skilled, and so are her Hunters, but at close combat she is nearly defenseless, and as one of your domains is Sentinels, you shall become the Sentinel of the Hunt, and you shall be Artemis' personal bodyguard. "

Oh. So that's why Artemis is so mad. Shit.

"Um, Lord Zeus, no disrespect intended, but the Hunters are going to kill me!"

"Too late! Anyways, those who want to give Percy there blessing can do so now, otherwise this meeting is dismissed." Zeus shouted.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I walked out of the Throne Room shuddering. Hestia, My Father, and Apollo, and… I shuddered, Aphrodite had blessed me. I mean, Hestia's blessing gave me powers over fire, and the hearth, and Dad's blessing allowed me to vapor travel, but Apollo gave me the ability to write _poetry, _and to make my archery skills, and I quote, "Less not awesome". But to top it all off, Aphrodite gave me her blessing, making me, and I quote once again, "Extremely hot, and _Very _well endowed." I thought blessings were supposed to make my life easier! And to make matters worse, Artemis is treating me like shit, and flashed away after coldly telling me to, "Find us before tomorrow, Slave, I mean Sentinel."

I sighed, and started vapor travelling in Artemis' general direction, which I can sense. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

**So… How was it? I'm assuming you guys like it because I've already gotten reviews, Favorites, followers, and like 100 views last time I checked, and I would also like to thank** **H34DsHoTxX (copy and pasted that shit, not gonna bother typing it) for the criticism, and Lelleg for the review! Anyways, next chapter is gonna be up either tomorrow or later tonight, and I want to know whether you guys are satisfied with 1000-2000 words a chapter. Also, I would like to know how soon you want the Pertemis to happen, and when the lemons shall arrive. Please tell me in reviews! Love you all. No Homo. **


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Slavery Begin!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Wow. Three chapters in one day. Maybe four if I get bored. But seriously, this will probably slow down to one or two a day, with between 1000-2000 words, depending on your preferences, and it might slow down after summer is over. But, uh yeah, I'm meaning for this fanfic to last, like one of those sixty chapter ones. But anyways, on to the story. Nope. I lied. And if you don't like the bad puns, just tell me and I won't change them because I love bad puns. Also, This Pertemis is going to work a little differently, with Artemis knowing of Percy's feelings for her, and his fatal flaw being loyalty, she exploits them. Also, Annabeth the Bitch shall return soon. And if you don't like God Percy, too bad because in my opinion it is the only way Percy/Artemis could be together. So. Enjoy the next like 5-10 chapters exploring the life of Percy Jackson, Slave of the Hunt. (P.S., Percy will have a Roman form in this too.)**

_Chapter 3: Let the Slavery Begin!_

Percy's POV

Eight hours. Eight. Fucking. Hours. That's how long it took me to find the Hunters. They were in Montana. God. Damn. Montana. Pissed doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling towards Artemis right now. I mean, I'm well aware my "Sentinel" Duties are going to be less guarding and more slavery, but seriously? Camping in Montana, knowing I can't flash there. Cruel Bitch. But, alas, I can't stay mad at her. I just can't do it. I finally came within a distance that I could sense the Hunters. I was walking to the campsite, my senses heightened, knowing full well something bad is going to happen. I was right. The second I came within a hundred yards off the campsite, the sound of eight bow twangs went off. That was it. I have trudged three-fourths of the way across the country, gotten mauled by wild animals, attacked by a hydra, the subject of an attempted mugging, and I finally get here, and what do they do? They shoot me. Ah well, they're going to have a hard time of it.

"_Time to test out my new powers_" I thought to myself.

I slowed down time within a bubble around me, pulled out Riptide, and decapitated the arrows. I let go of the bubble, and watched seven arrows fall to the ground, the heads severed. _Wait, seven…_ I whipped around, just in time to grab the last arrow out of the air, and snapped it in my fist. I growled at the Hunters.

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Damn Kelp Head, Where'd you learn that?" Thalia asked stepping out from behind a tree.

"I'm the God of Sentinels, Pinecone Face. I know how to defend myself."

"Oh. Well, they WERE blunt tipped arrows, so they wouldn't have killed you…" Thalia grumbled.

I looked down. "No they're not. They're sharp."

"Well, they wouldn't have killed you for long…"

I sighed, and walked the rest of the way into the camp. All the Hunters were sitting there, giggling at my disheveled appearance. Even Artemis had a smirk on her face.

"I see your trip here was… eventful." Artemis said, looking me up and down.

"Yes it was, Lady Artemis. Thank you for making me only walk to Montana, and not Oregon." I bowed, talking sarcastically.

"Well, go get some sleep. Your… duties start tomorrow, and we don't want you tired." She said, barely holding in a grin. "Your quarters are over there." She gestured to a rundown tent, covered in holes and barely standing up. I grumbled, and walked over to my tent. Inside was even worse. Unlike most of the Hunters tents, which were bigger on the inside, this one was the same on the inside as it was on the outside. It barely fit the hole-filled straw mattress that I was to sleep on. Hades, even the blanket had holes in it. I sighed again, and set down my meager belongings, and hung up the picture of me and my family, the last one I had. Just looking at it caused a lump to form in my throat._ She's gone… My Mom and Paul are gone…_ The Past weeks emotions stored within finally were released, and I fell asleep to thoughts of everything I had lost. But one thing haunted my dreams. A certain silver-eyed goddess.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I woke up to a pheasant roosting on my forehead. I grumbled, and rolled off my mattress, immediately falling into a river. I got back up on my mattress, and looked around. I was on a river, gods know how many miles from the campsite. The river was roaring around me. _Wait, but a river doesn't roar like this except when…_ Ah Shit. Whitewater. I hit it, and was immediately jolted around, I managed to stay on like this for about forty-five seconds, then my head it a rock and I blacked out.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I woke up at the bottom of a river. My internal clock told me it was around tenish. Shit! My chores! I vapor travelled up the stream and back to the campsite, which was about five miles away. Damn I drifted far. I walked into the campsite, groaning and holding my head from where I had it. Sure enough, Artemis was furious with me.

"Where have you been!" she yelled. "You were supposed to be here almost four hours ago!"

"Okay. First of all, your Hunters set my mattress adrift in the middle of the night. Second, I'm not actually your slave, and third, can you please change forms, it's hard to take you seriously when I'm Nineteen and you look like a twelve-year old."

Her form shimmered, to be replaced by a girl around my age, with long auburn hair, D cup breasts, and a curvy body. Unfortunately, she grew, so where her face was a moment before, her breasts were now. And I was staring at them. _Damn. That's even worse._ I noticed then that her face was bright red. I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from rage. It was both.

She slapped me. Hard.

"How dare you stare at me like I'm some object to be used! And how dare you accuse my Hinters of setting you adrift!" Her Hunters snickered at that. "And also, Doing all the chores causes me stress, and stress can kill, and as my bodyguard you can't let that happen, so you must relieve me of that stress. And I swear on the Styx, if you stare at my Huntresses, or flirt with them, I will personally kill you."

That made me mad. Really mad.

"First of all, you grew. I was looking at your face, and where your face was then, your breasts were now. Second, you believe that just because I'm male, I'm making up the fact that your Hunters set me adrift, and that I will flirt with them?" She nodded. "You know Artemis, I think you need to get off your high and mighty female righteousness horse, and realize that women can be assholes too. Like Annabeth." I said, disgust clear on my face.

"And to prove I won't flirt, I hereby swear on the Styx never to flirt with or sexually interact with any of Artemis' Hunters, for my heart belongs to only one, when she is ready to have me."

I grimaced. Where had the last part come from? I looked up at her, and her eyes were wide, her beautiful auburn hair cascading down her perfect face. _Damn she's beautiful when she's annoyed._

Artemis' POV

I was shocked. He had really made an oath. But what had the last part mean… I had my suspicions. He looked up to me, his enticing sea green eyes that now had flecks of gold in them, staring right into my soul. I slapped myself mentally._ "What are you doing?" I screamed at myself. "You're a maiden goddess!"_ I straightened stiffly.

"Perseus, go do your chores. First do all the laundry, then cook lunch, then sharpen all of the arrows in the armory, and cook us dinner. Finally, you should make us a bath with your powers, then stand guard for the first two-hour shift, and the last two- hour shift."

I turned around suddenly and walked to my tent. He is going to regret messing with me.

**Yay! A new chapter is done! Please review and tell me if you like it! Also, tell me what other parings you would like! Feedback much appreciated. Tell your friends about my story! Spread the word! Pay no attention to that shameless self-promotion! Anyways, give me your comments, flames welcome, I quite like Hestia. Luvz you all. No homo.**


	4. Chapter 4:Should I stay, or Should I go?

**A/N: YAY I'm back after all 12 hours since I last posted. Apparently you guys like the story, and thanks GothGirl33 for the review ;). I'm not gonna go into too much detail about the chores he has to do, because that is just filler, and if you want to know what he has to do, go read any other Guardian fanfic. But anyways, on to chapter 4!**

**_Chapter 4: to Stay, or Not to Stay, that is the Question_**

Percy's POV

I groaned, and flopped on to my bed. My body hurt in places I didn't even know could hurt, as well as all the other spots. I've been with the Hunters for almost a month, and my life is now a living Hades. Each day it gets progressively worse. Every day I wake up at 5 o'clock and do the laundry, until 7-thirty. Then, I heat up a bath using my fire/water powers for the Hunters. Artemis gets a separate bath. After bathing, I make them breakfast, with at least two courses, and three rounds of drinks. After breakfast, which lasts to about 9 o'clock, I finish the laundry I didn't finish until 12 o'clock. Lunch is until 1 o'clock. Until 4 o'clock, I sharpen arrows, then for two hours I sew, repair, and make new target dummies, feed the wolves, another bath, dinner, and then guard duty. This repeats every day. I also forgot to mention that I'm not allowed to sit with the Hunters for meals, I am allowed 1 small meal, a fistful of ambrosia, and a small cup of nectar. I no longer have a mattress, because it went floating down a river, and they don't give me a new one. Also, the pranks of the Hunters have been getting progressively worse. At first, it was like whipped cream on my face, but know it is more like, a stampede of buffalo hunting me down. I have resorted to sleeping during lunch, which I was doing now, to get my rest. I simply don't care about my life anymore. My friends, were gone, my parents were gone, my girlfriend was working for Gaea, and now I'm a slave. Personally, if I die, I will choose to fade.

Artemis' POV

I walked into Percy's tent to tell him to get to work. If he has time to relax during lunch time, he can instead sharpen arrows. Besides, when he sharpens arrows, it gives me a good look at his body… I shake my head. _You cannot have feelings for this man. You are a maiden goddess._ I decided to vent my anger at my feelings for him where I do every time: him. I swished open the tent door.

"Get up! If you have time to rest, it can be better spent sharpening arrows!" I shouted at him

He doesn't even complain anymore. "Yes, Mistress." He told me in a flat voice.

I felt a twang of guilt. On his second day here I had caught him in a rope trap, and I said that I was only going to let him out if he talked to me like a slave befits his master: by calling me Mistress. I wasn't expecting him to actually listen, but he has called my Mistress since, and my Hunters "My Lady". Even Thalia is Called My Lady, he no longer uses nicknames, since I added a hundred extra arrows every time he did. He kept his head down, and started to shuffle out of the tent.

I caught his hand. "Perseus. Look at me." He obediently lifted his head and looked at me, and what I saw hit me like the sky on my shoulders.

His face was covered in stubble, his hair was a mess. His eyes had bags so dark purple, they were almost black. His lips were cracked, and his hair was greasy. But the worse things were his eyes. They were glazed over, almost like he wasn't here, and his beautiful sea green eyes were now a sickly light green, and the look in his eyes was fragmented, like he had officially gone insane. It scared me, but most of all it hurt me that the Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Gaea, a god for Hades' sake, could be reduced to this, by the one he had feelings for. Yes, I knew he had feelings for me, ever since I was going to Aphrodite to beat the shit out of her for making me have feelings for Perseus. When I got there I was shocked. Perseus was talking to Aphrodite, so I got closer to listen to their conversation.

**_Flashback_**

_ "Why do you curse my love life like this Aphrodite?" Perseus' head was in his hands._

_ "I did not make you fall for Artemis. All feelings you hold for each other are completely natural. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled through the sky at Aphrodite's words._

_ I was shocked. Perseus had feelings for ME? I was here because I had feelings for HIM. Maybe that was why he has done everything I've asked without complaint. I grinned evilly. I could exploit this. I buried my feelings deep down, and walked away._

**_End Flashback_**

And that is exactly what I had done. I had made his life a living hell, and he dealt with it for the one he loved. I felt horrible. But I still sent him to do his chores, and I walked back to my tent to think on this.

Almost an hour later, I heard my Hunters giggling, closely followed by an anguished scream. I ran out of my tent to see what had happened.

My Hunters were sitting and laughing, pointing at Perseus, who was on his knees next to a pile of ashes. A golden glow covered them, but it quickly faded. What could it be? And then I realized what those ashes were. The one belonging he still cared about. The picture of his parents.

"You idiots! Do you not see what you have done? That was his last picture of his parents, who were murdered by his girlfriend, who was working for Gaea!" The Hunters turned to face me. One of them snorted. I recognized it as Pheobe.

"Please. A girl would NEVER do that to a male. He probably cheated on her, then placed blame on her, and said she was working for Gaea. Besides, his parents probably aren't even dead. He is a lying male after all. So we burned that picture, because he could just get a new one." Pheobe told me and smirked.

I slapped her. Hard. Her face was a mask of shock. But I didn't care. I was furious at her.

"What I just told you was the truth! That was his last picture of his family, the one thing keeping him from going mad! And you burned it! Can't you see what you have done to him?" A screamed at her.

As if on cue, the ground started to rumble, and a storm built up around us. The Hunters faces turned deathly pale.

Pheobe stammered, "I-I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know! And now he's going to rip this place apart! He's a god, dammit!" I screamed at her.

Percy's POV

When I walked over to then tent, and saw a pile of ashes, I knew exactly what it was. I heard the Hunters laughing behind me, and I knew they did this. I tried to rewind time, but since I had no time to practice my powers as I was a slave, I could only rewind time by a few minutes. I fell down on the ground and cried. My last reminder of my parents. Gone. I dimly heard Artemis yelling at the Hunters in the background. But I didn't care. All of the Hunters are the same, and they messes with the wrong god. I held feelings for Artemis, but her and her Hunters betrayed me. They betrayed the god of the betrayed. Bad move on their part. I felt my Storm and Water powers activate. The ground rumbled, and a storm whipped around us, amplified by my domain of the betrayed. I got up off the ground, and realized that I was cloaked in an armor of sorts, colored gold, silver, Sea green, Storm grey, and blood red. It was supple like leather, but made of Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, And Celestial Bronze colored red and Blue. I didn't know what metal the silver was made out of. On my back was riptide, and a matching blade made of the same metal as my armor. Glistening silver wings made of metal glittered from my back. It seemed to be part of my armor. I walked over to the Hunters. And I let lose my emotions.

"I. Am. Done. For a month I have labored night and day as your slave. I have done all you asked me to, and more. I got no sleep, almost no food, and no rest. I did it all with no complaint, even calling you Mistress, and not using nicknames, and calling your Hunters My Lady. I got no time to recover from my betrayal, which is what I was here for. My parents DIED. And I had no time to grieve. I had nowhere else to go, so I dealt with it. I had even gone mad about a week ago. But this was the final straw. You burned my last memento of my family, which was irreplaceable. I tried to use my time powers to fix it, but I haven't practiced any of my powers, because I was your SLAVE. I was put here to protect YOU, Artemis, to develop my powers as a god which YOU were supposed to help me with, Artemis, and to get over my losses, which YOU were supposed to help me with. But instead, You, Artemis, sat back and relaxed, watching me, the man who fell for you, do all the work around here, while YOUR Hunters tortured me, and YOU never believed me. YOU, Artemis, instead exploited my feelings, making me do more work, work I was never supposed to do. Do you know what you did to me? I had no chance to practice ANY of my skills, which were all I had. YOU, Artemis, took them from me. I wanted to FADE because of YOU, Artemis. YOU took away my life. YOU would not respect my wishes to be called Percy, not Perseus. YOU enslaved me. YOU tortured me. But, worst of all, YOU, Artemis, betrayed my feelings for you. YOU made the worst mistake of your life. YOU betrayed the god of the Betrayed. YOU, Artemis, are worse than any male I have ever known of to exist, and I am the God of Time, so I know all of them. I hereby resign from my position as a Slave of the Hunt, I hereby resign my position as a Sentinel of the Hunt, and I hereby swear of the company of women, until they prove themselves to be worthy of being treated with respect. Goodbye, Artemis, and I hope you have fun with the rest of your fucking life." I screamed at them. Then I turned around, and I walked away. I heard Artemis screaming for me to come back, that she was sorry, but I didn't care. I was already gone.

Artemis' POV

I was shocked by just how bad his life had been, and how bad we had treated him, at the depth of our betrayal. He had loved me, and I had betrayed him. The one good man left in the world, ruined by us. Women. When he got to the part where he said I was worse than any man, I knew he was right. I had caused his life to be like this. All the stuff he had named off was because of me. He swore of the company of women, resigned from his positions, and walked away. I ran after him, but he was faster than me.

"Come back! Please! I'm sorry! Oh gods, I'm sorry…" I screamed after him. But he disappeared in a swirl of water vapor. I sank to my knees, sobbing. He was gone. I dimly recall walking back into my tent, and sealing the door. I have no idea how long I've been in here.

"Lady Artemis, please come out. You've been in there for almost a week. You need to come out. Besides, there is a little girl here, saying she was saved and brought here by a man with black hair and sea green eyes, with metal wings on his back. He told her to say hi from him." Thalia told me from outside the tent.

I immediately shot up, and walked outside. Sure enough, there was a little girl sitting there, looking lost and afraid.

"Shhhh, there, there, it will be alright. You'll be safe here." I crooned to her. "Who sent you here?"

"I-It was a man with black hair. He told me his name was Percy. He rescued me from my uncle, and killed him. My uncle was a bad man. He me here, and dropped me off over there, and told me I would be safe here. I asked him why he wouldn't stay, and he said you guys didn't want him here. He told me that he would bring other girls, and he said he would come back to see men, but nit the others, he told me to say hello to a girl with silver eyes." She said.

I was shocked, but I buried it down, but not before thinking that even after all we had done to him, Perseus still helped us out. His fatal flaw is loyalty, I guess. "It's going to be alright. What's your name?" I asked her

"Amelia…" She said.

"Okay, Amelia, did he tell you anything else?" I asked, hopeful.

"Ya, he told me to tell the girl with silver eyes he'll be in Minnesota, and if you want to talk to him come alone." Amelia told me.

It was settled. I was determined to right this wrong. I was going to go find Perseus Jackson, and bring him back.

**Wow, that was a long chapter, 2380 words. Ouch, my head hurts. But, anyways, tell me if you guys like, if not, tell me what to change. Criticism. So are Flames. I like Hestia. Love you all, please review, No homo. **


	5. Chapter 5:The Hunt Ended Before it Began

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, and wow I'm impressed, 26 followers, 15 favorites, and almost 1000 views when I'm writing this. But there is only 6 reviews****L****. Please review you guys, it really helps me, but don't worry I'm not gonna be one of those authors that's like "Give my 1000 reviews and I'll write a new chapter", it just helps me know what you guys like, and how to improve my writing. So thanks again, tell me if you don't like where the story is going, also tell me what pairings you want aside from Percy/Artemis. Anyways, on to the story!**

**_Chapter 5: The Hunt is on_**

Artemis' POV

This was it. Today, the Hunt has a new target. Perseus Jackson. We WILL get him back, and when we do, we. Are. Going. To. Apologize for hurting him, and not treat him like a slave. And, I will apologize for betraying his feelings. But before we Hunt, I must pay a visit to a certain love goddess.

I walked into Aphrodite's palace, and after thousands of years, I was still repulsed by it. EVERYTHING was pink. Not to mention that she has two separate wings, one for the Greeks, and one for the Romans. Let's just say that Venus lives up to the title of the Goddess of Lust, and she definitely puts the Man in Roman with her toys. I shuddered, and walked into the room where Aphrodite was sitting.

"Why hello, Artemis, I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me, after you peeked in on me and Percy's little… talk." Aphrodite smirked.

"Wait, you know about that?" I whispered, mortified.

She glowered. "Yes, and I also know about how you exploited Percy's feelings. Shame on you. For someone who preaches that men exploit women, you're very hypocritical."

I burst into tears. "I-I know I did, but I couldn't help it, because I have feelings for him, but I didn't want to recognize them, and every time they came up, I took out my anger on him, knowing that he wouldn't do anything because of his feelings."

"Ha! I knew it! You do like Percy!" Aphrodite squealed.

I looked at her in confusion. "I thought we had already established that."

"We did, I just wanted to hear you say it. But anyways, what are you here for?"

I sighed. "I'm here to ask you how I should get Perseus back."

She groaned. "First of all, stop calling him Perseus. He hates that name. Second of all. Don't outright tell him you like him yet, but drop hints for him. And third, apologize. Admit you were wrong. That's how he'll know that you are really sorry for what you did to him."

"A-Apologize?" I stammered. "Wow, this is going to be hard."

She grinned. "I know. Now get out there and go get him.

As I got up to leave, Aphrodite shouted after me, "If it doesn't work out for you, just tell him I'm always available!"

I groaned, and walked out the door.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Percy's POV

I heard a branch snap. I grabbed Riptide, and rolled out of bed. Since I left, I had been practicing my powers at every waking moment. I summoned a small ball of concentrated time, that when thrown would accelerate the aging of that bone, or joint. I can now accelerate or reverse time to a distance of about two days, and slow down time for about forty-five minutes. Accelerated time by about two days doesn't seem bad, but let me tell you, a joint that hasn't moved in two days is a bitch. I stalked out of my tent, and immediately rolled to the side as a sheet of flame passed to my side._ Two can play at that game._ I dropped Riptide, and summoned a small ball of Greek fire, then spun in a circle and threw both ball like discus.

"Son of a bitch!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Wait… Hestia?" I asked incredulously. "Why are you here?"

"Perseus Jackson! I am here to tell you that there are a pair of twins about two miles from here, daughters of Aphrodite. She wants you to get them out, and they would be perfect candidates for the Hunters." Hestia told me.

"I don't even know why I still help them…" I grumbled. "Stupid ungrateful bitches."

"Percy! You do not mean that!" Hestia snapped.

"I know, it's just, they were so MEAN, especially Artemis. I would never have put up with that if I wasn't in love with her. Stupid fatal loyalty…" I grumbled.

"Well, you know she didn't mean it, so stop being a baby, and go bring those twins back to the Hunters."

"Fine…" I sighed, and got up.

An hour later I approached the house, quickly scoping it out. There were no windows, and no entrances except for the door. This man obviously meant to keep these girls in his possession. I walked up to the door and knocked. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. So, I busted down the door. I know, a little extreme, but what happened next I was completely unprepared for.

A man was leaning back in a chair, pointing a shotgun towards my face in one hand, and eating a sandwich in the other. I couldn't help it. I laughed. A mortal shotgun couldn't harm me.

"Don't be laughing, asshole. This baby fires Celestial Bronze bullets." My eyes widened. "Ya, that's right. Clear sighted mortal. Also know that you're a god. After Aphrodite left, I did a little research, turns out all the gods were real. Figured out my 'wife' was Aphrodite, and spent my days ever since preparing to protect myself. About a month ago, signs started going off that there was a new god. Bribed a guy, found out it was you. I have security systems in the surrounding woods, and I knew you were coming. Better not try to take the girls, though. They're gonna make me some good money."

I couldn't help myself. II slowed down time around me, jumped to the side, narrowly missing the slowed bullets. I quickly froze the shotgun, then froze him to the chair and went in the other room.

Two girls around twelve were tied nearly naked. When I entered the room, they started screaming and thrashing. One of them shouted, "Fuck you asshole! We're not going to let you touch us!"

"Relax," I told them. "I'm here to get you out. Your mom contacted my patron, told me where you were. I'm here to get you and take you where you'll be safe." To prove my point, I untied them both from the bed, then backed away and turned around.

One of the girls snorted. "Ya, right. Bullshit. Our Mom died in a car accident. You're the pedophile who's here to take us away."

"My eyes widened, and I started seething. "THAT'S what the guy was going to do to you? I'll kill him."

"Uh, no, actually, that is my honor" A female voice said. All the sudden the air shimmered, and Aphrodite stepped out. "Hello Annabel, Tracy. You're both so big now." She leaned down and hugged them both.

"Now, now, this simply won't do. You can't be naked." On cue, the girls were suddenly clad in new clothes, silver, purple, and pink.

"Now, let's go kill my bastard of a husband." Aphrodite twirled around, and walked through the door, out to where their father was sitting, frozen to the chair.

"Hello, Tom. Fancy seeing you here." Aphrodite said, venom dripping from her voice. "It's funny, there was this man here that was supposed to be selling my daughters to a pedophile. Oh, wait, that was you? Oh, too bad." As she said that, she walked up and broke his neck.

Aphrodite dusted off her hands. "Well then, now that that's done, let's get those girls to the Hunters."

She walked back into the room, and knelt in front of the girls. "Hello, there. My name is Aphrodite, the goddess of love. You are my children, making you demigods, half-mortal and half-god. This is my friend, Percy Jackson. He has saved us many times, and he used to be a demigod like you. He is a child of the sea god, Poseidon. I say, used to be a demigod because he is a god now. The Olympians agreed to it. He is here to take you to a place where you will be safe. You can trust him. I love you both, but I have to leave now. I will see you later, though. You don't have to worry anymore." And with that, she kissed their heads, and vanished.

I stood up from where I had been sitting, dusted of my hands, and said, "Now then. I am going to teleport us over to the Hunters. That is where you'll be safe. Just grab my hands, and we'll go."

Their eyes were wide, but they grabbed my hands, and I vapor travelled us to the outskirts of the Hunter camp. I knelt in front of them. "Okay, this is the Hunter camp. Tell them Percy sent you, and they will welcome you with open arms. Now, go. Go see your new family."

They ran off into the camp, and there were shouts of surprise. I stood up and smiled.

"You handled that really well. I'm impressed." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about my age **(A/N: He's nineteen. Deal with it.)** standing there. She had silver eyes, auburn hair framing her delicate face, complementing a curvy body. She was dressed all in silver, with a bow slung across her back.

"Hello, Percy." Artemis said.

**Hehe, cliffhanger. Sorry. No, I'm not actually. Yay, so chapter five is up, and I'm sorry for posting only one chapter today, I had stuff to do. But seriously, Its been less than a day since I started this story, and I've already got over 1,000 views. 0.0 Yay! Anyways, seriously, please review, I love you all, if you like it, favorite, No Homo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tonight, your all my bitches

**A/N: YAY! IM BACK! Im gonna try to get two done today, but it might only be one. Anyways, I've gotten two reviews so far, and some of you *cough**Cough* Lelleg*Cough**cough* want me to make it so Percy don forgive the Hunters/Artemis easily. That was my plan anyways, but I'm glad to see that you guys actually commented the way you want the story to go. Also shoutout to SunnySocks, you're a great fan, like to see you stick around for the story ;) Anyways, on to chapter 6!**

**_Chapter 6: Tonight, you're all my bitches._**

Artemis' POV

I couldn't help myself. I saw the way he handled those two girls, and I felt my feelings for him swell. I shifted to my eighteen-year-old form.

"Hello, Percy." I said.

He slowly turned away from the camp to look at me. I saw him look at my body, but it was in an "I'm too far away to not see your body" way. He respected women, too. No wonder I fell in love with him. Yes, I had finally admitted it to myself. I have fallen in love with Perseus Jackson. I saw the pain in his eyes at seeing me, and my resolve broke. I ran towards him, and engulfed him in a hug. I felt him stiffen.

"I'm so sorry Percy, for everything I've done. I've missed you so much!" It came out as one continuous stream. That's when he pushed me away. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered. "I thought you loved me…"

"I do, but I am only a lowly male, Mistress Pheobe Artemis. I should go kill myself now, for I have hugged a maiden goddess." He said in an icy tone, the pain obvious in his voice.

I was hurt by his use of my full name and the epithet I forced him to use, but I persisted. "Please, Percy. Please come back. We need you. I need you."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis. I should leave now, because a lowly male is not welcome in your camp." He said, his tone still hard.

My lip trembled, and I started sobbing I turned around and started to run, but Percy grabbed my arm.

"Wait," He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that harsh." And with that, he pulled me into a tight embrace. I didn't resist, and when he hugged me, I melted.

I let loose all the emotions bottled up inside of me, all the way back to Orion's death. I sobbed on his shoulder, and he just held me, holding my head in his hand. He was so warm, so caring, and so gentle. He would never hurt me, and it made me cling all the tighter. He didn't judge me for my emotions, and I loved him for that. Gods, I wish I could stay here forever. He held me for a good ten minutes, before I finally finished crying, wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and started giggling, while still sniffling.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me.

"I-It's just that I have never shown anybody, not even my Hunters, what I have just shown you. And you just held me, and let me let it all out. No one has ever done that for me before." I told him, still giggling.

He hugged me again, then whispered in my ear, "Come on, I have something to tell you and the Hunters"

I let go of him, dried my face, and walked back into the camp, Percy at my side.

"Everybody, come here. Percy has something to tell us." I looked over at him, and he had a questioning look on his face. I could tell he had noticed I had started calling him Percy. I just smiled in response.

Once everyone had gathered, Percy started talking. "Okay everybody, I'm back, and I'm planning to stay." There were several cheers. He held up his hand. "But, there's going to be a few changes around here. First of all, I'm not your slave. I am a Sentinel. The chores will be handled as normal. I will do more than most," Several hunters glared at him. He raised his hands defensively. "That was not meant to say you girls are weaker than me, it was simply intended to say that I can summon food, heat water, and control water, so I can get more done in a set amount of time. But I will not do them all. Second, don't call me Perseus. It makes me feel old. Third, you can prank me, but I am NOT dealing with another goddamn herd of buffalo, or another burned picture." His tone at that part turned icy. I could hear several hunters gulp. "Finally, treat me like you would treat one of your own, or at least give me a chance to show you that I am different than most males. I know that most males are dicks, but give the nice ones a chance. That is all."

Several of the girls cheered. Annabel tackled him in a hug, and started chatting excitedly, "Look, Percy! I'm finally a Hunter! See, I have silver clothes, and a bow, and a knife…" Percy just sat there smiling, listening. Gods, he was so good with children. That would be helpful in the future… I shook my head. _None of those thoughts!_ One side argued. _But he's so perfect…_ The other side argued back. Both of us could agree on that. Percy was truly different than any male I have ever known.

While Percy was listening to Annabel, I finally had a chance to actually look at him. He was about six-foot-five, and he had a body, with arms that were not too heavily muscled, but just the right amount. _I wonder what he looks like under his shirt… Or his pants…_ I started drooling at the thought of his upper body, and when I mentally removed his pants, I felt heat starting to build up down below. _Oh gods. I haven't felt like this in, well, forever. He really is different._

After about an hour of talking with the Hunters, Percy finally got up, and walked over to me. He leaned over, and whispered into my ear, "Come on, there is something I want to do."

I just nodded, and followed him outside the campsite. We walked for fifteen minutes, before we finally arrived at a clearing in a forest.

It was a glade about twenty feet by thirty feet, with a cliff to the north of us. It overlooked a beautiful lake, and the moonlight shone bright upon us. He conjured a blanket, and gestured for me to sit down. I laughed, and decided to humor him. He sat down too, and with a flourish, pulled a picnic basket out of the air.

"I have been wanting to do this for a while, but I never got the time, because, you know, I was a slave." He told me jokingly.

I thought he was serious, until I detected the sarcasm in his voice, and punched him in the arm, rolling my eyes.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing his arm.

I rolled my eyes again, and grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich.

After about half an hour, we finally finished the picnic. "Thank you, Percy," I told him. "This has been great."

"The pleasure was all mine." He responded back.

We just sat there, looking at the lake, and the waves lapping against the distant shore. I subconsciously moved closer to him, before laying my head on his shoulder. H turned to look at me, and I looked at him, and we both started to lean in._ "It's finally happening!" _I mentally screamed.

Our lips were just about to meet, when Percy screamed, and fell to the ground convulsing, a silver arrow sticking out of his back.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought you was gonna get some romance. Cliffhanger! I know that some of you didn't want him to forgive them, but like halfway through the story I realized his fatal flaw was loyalty, and he WOULD forgive them, otherwise it would be major OOC, so I didn't want that. I settled for him to be a bit mad, and just make them treat him better. But anyways, please review, if you liked it favorite, please review, follow me if you want to keep up with the story, review please, I love you all, REVIEW! No Homo.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Drama Deepens

**A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER TODAY! Okay, first things first, shoutout to Vesta's Son 77, because so far, he was the only one who got the first pun of the story. Next, Mysti Daughter of Poseidon, Thanks ;) I'll try to update at least once a day. Once again, thank you Sunnysocks, your reviews make my day =D. But seriously, the story is about to start right about now, and I hope you enjoy!**

**_Chapter 7: Dear God(s), What Have You Done?_**

**RECAP**

_Our lips were just about to meet, when Percy fell to the ground convulsing, a silver arrow sticking out of his back._

Pheobe's POV (damn bitch…)

After about an hour of talking with the other Hunters, I saw Percy lean and whisper something into Artemis' ear. She nodded, and they both walked away from camp. I followed about forty-five feet behind them, chatting about random things. After about fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived at a beautiful moonlit lake, with a small clearing next to a cliff. I was getting suspicious now. Percy summoned a blanket, and a picnic basket, then told Artemis something I couldn't hear. She snorted, and punched his arm, then they started eating. They continued to eat for about half an hour, and now I was really curious to what was going on. Artemis then laid her head on his shoulder, and looked to have fallen asleep, but I couldn't tell, because her hair was obscuring her face from my view. Then I saw the unthinkable. Percy leaned down, trying to take advantage of her sleeping form. I was furious. I quickly decided that Artemis would thank me for this later, then I pulled out an arrow that had concentrated hydra venom, mixed with acid from a Lydian Drakon. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt severely and put him in a coma, long enough for Artemis to reward me for saving her, and punish that lowly male for trying to touch her. I quickly pulled back the arrow and fired. It hit Percy in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground convulsing. I smirked, and lightly ran back to the camp.

Artemis' POV (sorry, no Percy for a while…)

For a few seconds after Percy collapsed, I sat there, frozen in shock. Then I let out a mental scream for Apollo, all the while whispering soothing words to Percy. _APOLLO! I NEED YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!_

"Shhhhh, everything's going to be okay Percy, don't die on me, don't die on me, I need you…" I crooned to Percy, his head in my lap. I was stroking his hair, pulling it out of his face. He was burning up, literally. Steam was coming off of his limbs. _A silver arrow. Only my Hunters use these. When I found out who did this… a thousand hell won't be enough for them._

Just then, Apollo appeared in a flash of light, a doctor's bag slung over his shoulder. When he saw Percy, he immediately ran over and started checking his vitals.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"He took an arrow to the back, it was probably poisoned." I said, sniffling.

"It's silver. Looks like a Hunter shot this." He pulled the arrow out. I glared at him. "What," He asked. "It's not like he would do much better with it in him." He touched the arrowhead to his tongue, and immediately started coughing. "Concentrated Hydra Venom, mixed with…. Lydian Drakon acid? Damn, that arrow was powerful enough to kill a Titan. Any more venom, and Percy would be incinerated on the spot." He told me, swishing it around in his mouth. He started yawning. "Also looks like a sleep enchantment, would put them in a coma. I will study the exact details when we get back to the infirmary. I should also talk to Hecate, looks like her work. I'm going to flash him to my infirmary. Come by whenever you can lil' sis" Apollo smirked and flashed Percy and himself away before I could say anything. I decided to walk back. Have me more time to think of punishments for whoever did this to Percy.

When I finally arrived at camp, the Hunters were waiting for me. They could tell I was furious, and gathered in a half circle around me to hear what was wrong.

I went straight to the point. "Who shot an arrow at Percy at the beach about twenty minutes ago?" I growled.

Pheobe sauntered forward. "I did," She bragged. "You fell asleep on his chest, and I saw him lean down to take advantage of you. I shot a poisoned arrow at him, not enough to kill him, just to put him in a coma so you could decide what do with him, and reward me. Stupid ma-"

I didn't let her finish the thought. I slapped her across the face so hard she fell to the ground. I picked her back up, and slapped her again. "YOU BITCH!" I raged. "DID YOU NOT EVEN TAKE A MINUTE TO THINK THAT MAYBE I WASN'T ASLEEP, AND I WANTED TO KISS HIM?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Pheobe stammered, tears running down her cheeks.

I took a deep breath. "There better be a damn cure for that. If there isn't, well, let's just say I will personally torture you on the Fields of Punishment for all eternity." I told her in a quiet voice.

I shoved her away, then told her, "Pheobe, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the Hunters of Artemis, for crimes against the Savior of Olympus, and a god. You are stripped of your immortality, all blessings you have received, all weapons, and your training."

She looked at me in horror, then bowed her head as the process was completed. I snapped my fingers, then teleported her to Camp Half-Blood.

"Thalia, you're in charge." I told her, then flashed to Apollo's infirmary.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I flashed into the infirmary, to see Percy lying peacefully on a hospital bed. A monitor was displaying his vitals, and he had an IV hooked up. Apollo was standing next to him.

He sighed in relief. "Oh good, you're here. I found the cure for the coma, but I don't think you're going to like it."  
"Well," I yelled at him. "What is it.?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, first, he has to find his true love, stupid Hecate thought it would be funny. Second, though. To keep him from dying from the poison, you-you-"

"Just tell me dammit!" I yelled, tears in my eyes.

"You have to mix the blood of a titan with a crushed up Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides."

**YES! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Okay, so I've decided on a couple things going on in my story. First of all, I hate Pheobe even more than I hate Annabeth, so I made her a bitch. Second, Aphrodite is going to be more of a motherly figure, while Venus is going to be the sex-crazy one, considering she's the goddess of lust. Third, I'm planning to make this fanfic go on for quite a while, so please tell me what pairings you want to see in the future. Also, please review, it means a lot to me, and it helps me know what you guys like. Anyways, please review, if you like it , favorite or follow, I love you all, No Homo.**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Kill a Titan

**A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter 8 is here! So finally, someone told me how they want the story to go! Some of you have told me that there is too much drama, and it needs more action, so this chapter is going to be an action scene one, more specifically Artemis retrieving the cure for Percy! Also, lemons are going to be put on hold for now, because my parents are *cough**cough*Stalkingme*cough**cough* I mean, reading my fanfiction and following it because they have every right to do so as my parents (their words), so until my parents are cool with it, no lemons! Anyways, I'm probably going to get talked to about what I just wrote, so here's the story!**

**_Chapter 8: The Things I Do For Love_**

Artemis' POV

Apollo was correct. Damn right I didn't like the cure! Fucking Pheobe put us into this mess! Well, at least Percy has found his true love, me, so the coma part is covered… But the poison. Oh, how I hate her right now. Oh well. Can't change the past. I turned around without another word to Apollo, and strode out the door.

I flashed back to the Hunter's camp after I exited Apollo's temple, and called a group meeting. Once everyone arrived, I started to speak.

"Alright, everyone, here's the deal. Pheobe shot Percy with a poison arrow, and if we don't get him a cure, Poseidon will probably eradicate us off of the face of the Earth. Nobody here's going to like the cure, but we have to get the blood of a Titan, and mix it with a crushed up apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. I have a map leading to the nearest Titan, and we all know where the Garden is. Any questions?" All hands immediately shot up.

"I will take two questions. First is… Thalia."

Thalia stood up. "How do you propose we GET the blood of a Titan, and how much do we need?"

Apollo suddenly flashed in. "I can answer that question, it was actually what I was coming here for. You need to fill this cup, and you need to mix it in this bowl with the Apple." He said, holding up a small cup and a bowl. He then leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Also, In order to wake him from his sleep, he needs a sign of his true loves commitment to him, as well as a true love's kiss first. I know, Hecate's an asshole, but she thinks it's hilarious."

I just nodded to him, then answered the rest of Thalia's question. "Also, on the matter of how we get the blood, we simply kill the Titan, or we hold it down and bleed it. Simple." It was anything but simple, but I didn't care. I was going to save Percy.

"Next question, is… Annabel."

Annabel cleared her throat, then asked me, "How are we going to get the Apple, though? Ladon is guarding the tree, and he's almost impossible to kill."

I smiled. "This one actually is simple enough. All we have to do is keep the Hesperides at bay while we pick off his heads with arrows. His weakness is he has to guard the tree, so he can't leave it. The only tricky part will be that his last twenty-five heads can only be slain with a bladed weapon."

"Oh. Well then, I guess that's easy enough." Annabel said.

"Apparently, but anyways, the nearest Titan is in Boston right now. Let's go." I told them, then started packing up.

**(A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little rushed, I'm just trying to get to the fight scene. I'll edit it later.)**

About two hours later, we arrived in Boston, Massachusetts. I immediately started extending my senses, trying to sense the presence of the Titan. I finally found it, down near Fenway Park. I alerted my Hunters, and we started walking towards the Titan, weapons at the ready.

By the time we reached Fenway Park, I could tell the Titan knew we were hear. They were masking their presence, but I am the Goddess of Hunting, it does them no good. I had the general location down, she was about twenty meters away from us heading west. I signaled my Hunters, and the chase was on.

The Titan was smart. She used alleyways and crowds to throw off our line of site, as well as leaving little traps here and there. All I knew of the Titan was that she was female, and had blonde hair. We had been hunting her for about forty-five minutes, when she ducked down an alleyway and reactivated her powers to full capacity. I ducked in behind her to be confronted by the person I hate above all others: Annabeth Chase. **(SHES BACK!)**

"Hello Artemis." She sneered. "Fancy seeing you here."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be. But it was. The Titan Presence was coming from her.

"Surprised?" She grinned and laughed at me. "After that loser that I used slayed my mistress, I went around releasing Titans from their imprisonment. Many of them- Calypso, Leto, Rhea, Prometheus, were more than happy to join me. After all, you did unlawfully imprison them."

I was shocked again. My _Mother_ had joined Annabeth's side?

"Anyways, after I released them, they formed a new Titan council, and gathered the other Titans. For my help, they made me a Titan."

I growled in my throat. "You bitch. Do you even know what you did to Percy? I will take much more enjoyment in killing you and using your life to save Percy now that I know it is you." As I said this, I pulled back an arrow and fired ti straight at her head, not expecting it to work, it was more as a signal for my Hunters to fire. I was not surprised when she simply leaned aside to dodge the arrow, and pulled out two mysterious daggers. Each one was made out of a mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and mortal steel. I merely grinned at her, as she screamed in pain, fifteen silver arrows sticking out of her back. What she did next, though, surprised me.

She ripped the arrows out of her back, then shouted out, "ATTACK!"

As she did, hellhounds, Dracaena, and Cyclopes sprung up on the surrounding roofs, and started to attack the Hunters. Annabeth leaped at me, daggers drawn, but I was ready for her.

I dropped the bow, and it rematerialized on my back, being replace by two Olympian Silver hunting knives, and I met Annabeth halfway there, blocking a strike aimed at my thigh, while at the same time ducking as she threw her second knife. She aimed another strike at my arm with her other knife, but I deflected it up high, and spun around behind her, managing to get a nasty cut on her thigh in at the same time. To my surprise when she turned around, both knives were in her hands again. I switched the grip on my knives to Icepick grip, then went on the offensive. I sent a flurry of blows towards her, aiming at her legs, but she countered me blow for blow. We went on like this for several minutes, with both of us sending and blocking strikes from each other. She managed to land a cut on my hand, and I a cut on her forehead. At this point we broke apart, struggling for breath. I grinned at her, then dropped into a crouch and aimed a low kick at her ankle. She jumped up, just as I anticipated, and did a forward roll to get behind me. But I was waiting for her, as she landed on the ground, I used the spinning momentum of my kick to throw one of my knives as hard as I could, aiming for the gut, she noticed it just in time, and spun to the side, so the knife landed in her side instead. As she got back up, the knife returned to me, and I spun around delivering a backslash to her hand. She blocked it with her knife, but it knocked it out of her hand, I estimated I had about five seconds before it returned, so with one hand I worked her other knife up high, and with the other I rammed the knife into her gut. She gasped in shock, and before she could retaliate, I plunged the second knife into her throat, then spun behind her, and used the force to eviscerate and Neck-tie her. As she fell to the ground, I grabbed the cup and put it next to her throat. I leaned down next to her ear, and whispered, "Thanks for saving Percy, now go to Tartarus, bitch." And I plunged my knife into her heart.

She disintegrated, and I put the now-full cup away, after putting the lid on. I looked around, to see the battle nearly finished. My eyes widened, though, when I saw a Dracaena aiming an arrow towards Thalia's back, as she was busy fighting off a hellhound. I pulled my bow out, and fired the arrow towards the middle, just as she released the arrow, knocking it out of the air. It looked over at me, eyes wide, as an arrow from another Hunter sprouted out of her chest. I assisted in mopping up the final monsters, then cracked my back.

"Next stop, Ladon the Dragon." I muttered to myself, and started to walk away.

**YAY! Another chapter done! In case you were wondering, Annabeth was not at full power yet, she was just barely made a Titan, which is why Artemis beat her so easily. Also, Artemis would do anything for Percy, so don't expect her to shy away from stuff she wouldn't normally do. Also, once again, I'm sorry for rushing the beginning of the chapter, I wanted to get to the fight scene. Tell me what you think, and YAY! Also, I'm asking what other pairings you would want. Pick two, like Poseidon/Athena, or Nico/Thalia I don't know, your choice tell me in the reviews! Also, I'm pretty damn impressed, I've gotten more than 4,700 views by the time I checked this, and it's been like four days. YAY! I love you all, don't forget to follow if you like the story, No Homo.**


End file.
